


Blessings

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [8]
Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: 27 Days of OTP, 27 days of otp challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Canonical Character Death, M/M, One Shot, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream came in flashes of scenes and soundless conversations. Is it wrong for Hokuto to dream towards her brother’s happiness when his fate has been sealed to end in tragedy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Getting married
> 
> One of my many older (questionable) OTPs and one of the most tragic ones. ;_; This is dedicated to my CLAMP f-list with whom I’ve cried and ranted about the injustice towards Subaru and CLAMP’s handling X/TB-verse.

For the average human being, dreams are usually just illusions, images of hopes, wishes, worries mixed together in an illogical movie sequence. Dreams are fantasies the sleepy mind unconsciously conjured up, an Utopian world outside reality. Once woken up, these dreams will simply disappear into thin air, leaving no trace of having existed in the first place. 

  


For the Sumeragi family, though, dreams have a purpose other than just groundless fantasies. They serve as messengers, transitioning reality into a warped space where time is a stand still, where certain people can seek each other as a bridge between dimensions or where the future is in dire need to be changed.

  


For Sumeragi Hokuto, dreams are blessings for a better tomorrow. 

  


That hasn’t always been her opinion until recently. 

  


Until recently, Hokuto has treated her dreams as fantasies, mere illusions of the tired mind. After all, she’s born without strong magic running through her veins. The Sumeragi magic has, instead, manifested in her brother’s blood, the tips of his fingers, his inner core, and he’s now the strongest onmyouji the Sumeragi clan has ever brought forth into this world. 

  


_… Spurts of blood, the scent of cherry blossoms and the taste of acid hanging at the tip of her tongue…_  


_  
_

Hokuto doesn’t notice the significance of these scenes, assuming them to be a bad dream, a fantasy. Her mind seems to agree, the illusion shifts. The blood no longer looks red but fades into banners and stringers hanging down from the ceiling. The wind carries the cherry blossom across the path laid out in the center of the courtyard, creating a rainfall of pink and white fluttering blossoms. The taste of acid burns the back of Hokuto’s throat… this champagne is not the right combination for her delicate palette. Hokuto coughs and waves away the concerned looks from the waiter. 

  


_… Ragged breathing. It’s almost time. Must hurry… must hurry…_

_  
_

She is in a hurry now, picking up her long dress, she looks left and right, tries to find her brother. She smiles when she finds Subaru in the middle of a conversation with Sei-chan, his face shy and colored red and Sei-chan’s glasses glinting in the sun light.  

  


“There you are!” Hokuto exclaims and wraps her arms around her brother’s neck, giving him a back hug.   


  


Subaru jumps under her touch, startled. He has been paying too much attention to Sei-chan. 

  


They’ve only been married for a few minutes and these two are already in la la land? Amused, she teases her brother about having his head in the clouds and that they should wait for their nuptials instead. 

  


Her breath comes out short and harsh. 

  


“Hokuto?” Subaru turns to check her forehead with his. “What’s wrong? Are you cold?”

  


. _.. Echoing in her ears. Her fingers are thrembling. It’s too cold…_

_  
_

“Nothing to worry your head about.” Hokuto flicks her brother’s forehead and then gives her new brother-in-law a leery wide grin, “So, Sei-chan,”

  


Sei-chan blinks slowly, the gold blind eye looking steely even from her position. “Yes, Hokuto?” 

 

“You’re now a married man today.”   


  


“Yes, Hokuto.”  


  


“If you ever break my brother’s heart, I’ll curse you for the rest of your life!” Hokuto waves a manicured finger at his face.  


  


“H-hokuto!” Subaru looks aghast.  


  


“Oh my, Hokuto.” Sei-chan grins. “A little late for that, Hokuto.” He slips a large arm around Subaru’s neck and tugs him to his chest, resting his chin carefully on Subaru’s hair. “He’s mine now.”   


  


Subaru flushes red and stutters out both Hokuto and Sei-chan’s name.

  


Hokuto nods and lets out her trademark echoing laughter until her breath gets stuck in the back of her throat and she coughs. 

  


She coughs violently. A hand covers her mouth. 

  


Her chest is burning. She can’t get her lungs to work. 

  


Her eyes finally sees the red splatter across her palm. 

  


Blood.  


  


“… what… ?” 

  


_… “There are certain spells only I have the power to cast.”_

_  
_

If Hokuto has the power to change the future, she would try her best to have happy dreams. She would try to manipulate the dreams to her desires. She would get her most beloved brother together with his most beloved. 

  


But prophetic dreams don’t work that way. They are bound to the decisions of the present and remain the foundation of the things that happened in the past.

  


_… “That’s why I want you to kill me instead.”_

_  
_

Blood is dripping everywhere, sliding down her dress, coloring the white fabric red.  


  


Hokuto lurches forward, wrapping her arms around that man, her mind going fuzzy she weaves out the spell for a better future. 

  


Which she pays with her life. 

  


In the very back of her head, through her link with Subaru, she hears her brother wake up and smiles.  


  


  


Ahh. 

  


  


**End**

**Author's Note:**

> /curls into a corner to cry


End file.
